five_nights_at_derpysfandomcom-20200216-history
All Mini Games
Night 1 Mini Game You play as the girl who was stuffed into Derpy, you are at a birthday party and you start at a table near 2 other kids. There is also a party hat on the girl applying it is her birthday, there is also no animatronics on stage. Your also in the center party room. Where you go, you will see an animatronic moving around and it says: follow me. You follow him to the back stage and he disappears. You try to go out the door and it says: locked. Then Coolzoko pops out and kills the kid. Night 2 Mini Game You play as Drago looking for his friend. You start out at the same birthday table again. You follow the same animatronic, and you follow it to back stage. Then the door locks and your killed by Coolzoko. Also the corpse of the girl is still there. Night 3 Mini Game You play as Ayden and like Drago is looking for his two friends. You again start at the same birthday table, and follow the animatronic. He leads you to backstage, he disappears, you try leaving, it's locked, you die, blah blah blah. Night 4 Mini Game You play as Steven. You start at the entrance of the building. Coolzoko tries to lead you, but you don't follow him. You go into the back stage and see the kids, then you run back to the entrance and your killed by Coolzoko then stuffed into Steven RamsBunny. Death Mini Game 1 You play as Steven RamsBunny, and basically it's like the give cake mini game, where you walk around giving kids hugs. But like the give cake mini game, something is...off. After you hug all the children 1 time, the second time you come to hug them, (so it's a mixture of the foxy and give cake mini game) you see coolzoko with a scared face near you, and you go to the children and they are all gone. Then you get Steven's jumpscare. Death Mini Game 2 You play as Falcon, you start in falcon's cove, and you run to the kids, they are there they cheer. The second time, it shows coolzoko happy. And you run there, and no one is there. Then Falcon's jumpscare. Death Mini Game 3 You play as Derpy, you give cake to kids, but outside the building you see Coolzoko walking by, then you see a police officer arrest him, but derpy slows down, and then...she leaks blood and does a creepy smile, happy. Then Derpy's jumpscare. Death Mini Game 4 You play as Drago, and your flying up and down the screen, and you collect 3 balloons. Then you do over again, this time you collect an....animatronic......head. Then you appear on stage, then you go into the kitchen, and there's a kid crying, and you give him the balloons and he stops crying. Then you start on stage again, you go down there and the child is dead, and you put the head on the kid. Then Drago's jumpscare.